Hasta las cenizas
by Brocoli
Summary: Natsu es fuego.    Y su llamas han comenzado a quemarla, puede sentir el ardor en su piel y aun así no puede hacer nada más que acercarse mas...


**One-shot dedicado a mi querida amiga Suigin Walker! :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Él es fuego, cálido y agradable al estar cerca; pero capaz de calcinarte si dejas que su calor te consuma.<p>

Wendy sabe muy bien eso pero no puede evitar acercar más su corazón a aquellas llamas salvajes y cálidas que son todas Él.

No es capaz de identificar con claridad que fue lo que la llevo a caer a ese fogón de constante fuego, probablemente la inocente ignorancia que viene de mano con su juventud es la causante de que esto se escape de su entendimiento. Pero lo que si sabe, es que está enamorada de ese Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Tampoco sabe con seguridad que es aquello que le fascina tanto de Natsu; pero está segura que quiere ser indispensable para él, sabe que quiere ser el oxigeno que lo mantenga vivo.

Porque Natsu es fuego; salvaje ante los enemigos, calcinándolos con las llamas alimentadas por sus ideales; es una sonrisa cálida y sincera ante la mas fría de las realidades; es una inquieta llama siempre deseando recorrer los pastizales mas allá de los limites de piedra de aquella fogata que forma su hogar; es aquella insistente chispa que se rehúsa a extinguirse aun tras haber sido pisoteada y espolvoreada con tierra.

Natsu es fuego.

Y su llamas han comenzado a quemarla, puede sentir el ardor en su piel y aun así no puede hacer nada más que acercarse mas...

Charle sabe, ella siempre lo sabe todo; quizá incluso lo sabía antes que ella, quizá ella fue la primera en notar la forma en que su mirada se iluminaba cada vez que Natsu aparecía con ese entusiasmo suyo, seguramente Charle fue la primera en darse cuenta en cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante los halagos de Natsu o esas sonrisas tan encantadoras suyas. Charle lo sabía y como única prueba de ello tendría las sonrisas llenas de lástima que la pequeña gatita le lanzaría cada vez que la atrapaba mirando con ensoñación al Dragon Slayer.

Y Wendy lo sabía, sabía que solo era ella soñando con ser el oxigeno que alimentara ese fuego salvaje, amable, cálido y lleno de vida. Pero aun así, hubiese preferido que Charle no supiera, que la regañara, todo en lugar de sentir su lastima.

Porque su lastima solo le mostraba la realidad, por que lastima significaba que ya había perdido incluso antes de haberlo intentado.

Wendy sabia todo esto y aun así solo deseaba que ese fuego la quemara...

¿Pero como podría alimentar a ese fuego si ella ni siquiera era viento, sino una simple brisa?

Ella era débil, eso lo sabía, no podía pelear con un verdadero adversario sin necesitar la ayuda de alguien. Dependía de la fuerza de alguien más para vencer y aun así terminaría siendo una molestia. Su corazón dolería, la vergüenza la dejaría muda y la impotencia la ahogaría en lágrimas. Pero lo que más la destrozaría seria el saber que en esa condición jamás podría estar orgullosa a su lado...

Levi lo había notado y con palabras inteligentes le había querido hacer ver que ser mas fuerte era posible, simplemente le tomaría más tiempo que a los demás.

Wendy apreciaba su preocupación, apreciaba sus lindas palabras y su disposición...pero sabía que Levi no era capaz de comprenderle.

La importancia que para ella tenía el hecho de volverse más fuerte no era solo por la fuerza misma..

Pero, conocía a alguien que era fuerte, alguien que podía ser considerado como de su propia familia, tan diferente a ella débil y frágil como una brisa; mientras que el permanecía siempre con porte orgullos, fuerte y sin doblegarse ante nada…

Gajeel, era metal.

Siempre con una posición firme, podía llegar a ser frio en compañía de las personas equivocadas o podía absorber y conservar algo del calor que verdaderos amigos le pudieran ofrecer. Su temperamento era maleable como el mismo, de momentos frio, inflexible y áspero como el metal al natural; al otro momento tranquilo, agradable al contacto y cálido tras ser tratado con algo de fuego. Y quizá por ello Wendy nunca se percato de que él también sabia, hasta que su voz alcanzo sus oídos una tarde...

-Es un idiota- solo esas tres palabras, habladas sin burla y con ese tono sereno, con una mirada sincera desde los ojos del Dragon Slayer.

Y ella solo había podido sonreír con tristeza en respuesta, sorprendida sí, pero también cautivada ante la preocupación del Dragon Slayer de metal. Gajeel había desviado sus ojos, irritado y antes de partir había permitido que Wendy le diera un abrazo fugaz. Uno que decía con claridad, que no se preocupara por ella, porque ella sabía, sabía lo que esas tres palabras significaban: que Natsu no se fijaba en ella de esa manera, que Natsu seguía sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Pero su fuego era cálido, así que aun ante la mirada triste y preocupada de aquellos que sabían, ella solo se acerco más a ese fuego.

¿Pero que podría hacer ella siendo solo una niña?

Su cuerpo se negaba a desarrollarse de una forma llamativa, aun era pequeña y necesitaba crecer...pero ¿Y si no rivalizaba ni a Erza ni a Lucy? Inseguridad era algo que le carcomía; después de todo Natsu era un hombre y ella deseaba agradarle a sus ojos.

El fuego le quemaba la piel...

Edoras había sido por mucho una revelación a sus ojos; el mundo todo lo contrario a Magnolia, el mundo donde ella no era una simple niña sino una poderosa maga de grandes curvas. El Natsu de ese mundo también era diferente pero era fácil ver el fuego detrás de su tímida apariencia, las motivaciones eran distintas pero el fuego quemaba con la misma intensidad.

Y si todo era diferente, si todo era lo contrario entonces quizás...

Al hacer la pregunta su otra yo le miro con ojos bien abiertos en clara sorpresa, mirándola por unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada al Dragon Slayer y de este al Natsu de Erodas.

Entonces se vio a si misma como si se encontrara frente a un espejo, en ese momento no hubo ninguna diferencia en sus miradas sin importar la edad de cada una de ellas. En ese momento eran Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del viento enamoradas de Natsu Dragonil.

Su corazón se inflo con fe, pues si este era el mundo contrario a Edoras podría significar que al menos aquí...

Pero entonces todo se vino abajo cuando en el rostro de la Wendy de Edoras se dibujo una amarga sonrisa y con ojos cristalinos le miro con tristeza.

-Él no es nuestro, ni aquí ni allá...- había sido la queda respuesta.

Y entonces ella solo pudo agachar la mirada, juntando sus manos sobre su corazón. No supo en ese momento que expresión puso su otro yo pero todo se vio interrumpido por alguna trivial pregunta de uno de los miembros del gremio. Su otro yo sé alejo con una simple mirada de lastima a su propio reflejo no sin antes susurrar.

-No todo es igual, lo cierto es que aquí hay algo diferente que allá, pero la verdad no sé si es bueno o malo- Wendy levanto la mirada viéndose sola. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo al piso, con la derrota cerniéndose sobre ella, porque era la cruel realidad ni en Magnolia ni en Edoras...

-¿Wendy?-

Levantando la mirada coloco en su rostro una sonrisa, pintada con una alegría que no sentía.

Después de todo el fuego se encontraba abrazándole con su cercanía, todo esto envuelto en una sonrisa tímida pero igual de viva que la del Natsu de Magnolia.

Natsu de Edoras sonrió de forma cálida, pero con un brillo en sus ojos que por un momento dejó congelada a Wendy. Sus manos sujetadas en un fuerte puño sobre su corazón temblaron de forma leve ante la aterradora pero esperanzadora idea...

-Soy un idiota y... ¿Lo sabes cierto?- pregunto con un tono quedo.

Parpadeo con fuerza intentando no caer al llanto.

-Y-Yo...- sus palabras se atoraron en el nudo de su garganta.

-Gracias...- continuo el Natsu de Edoras sin romper el encuentro de sus miradas -Pero me preocupa que vayas a terminar quemada..

De forma agitada Wendy recupero el aire que de pronto había perdido, aun sin querer ser presa del llanto, sin querer verse débil y derrotada ante las palabras del Natsu de Edoras, palabras de rechazo a una declaración que no había tenido oportunidad de dar.

-Deja que ese fuego se apague Wendy- prosiguió Natsu con tono quedo - yo ya he visto el daño que te va a causar...

-!yo te amo!- fue el grito desesperado que salió de sus labios. Sus brazos abrazando con fuerza las llamas que el Natsu de Edoras quería apagar.

-Y yo lo sé- tan solo esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Wendy comprendió que era aquello diferente en ese mundo.

Ojos anegados en lágrimas viajaron al rostro triste del chico de cabello rosa. Si lo diferente de un mundo y otro, era que este Natsu si sabía de los sentimientos de Wendy, sabia de ellos y le dolía no poder corresponderle.

Ciertamente era algo diferente a Magnolia, aquí las llamas salvajes de Natsu, ese cálido fuego lleno de vida que es todo él, jamás a querido abandonar los límites de la hoguera que es su hogar. Su fuego es cálido a la cercanía e igual de calcinador al tacto que el fuego de su contraparte. Pero este Natsu si se percato de la mecha encendida en la que se había convertido o en el caso de Wendy de Magnolia que se convertiría con el tiempo; había visto las quemaduras que su presencia poco a poco había producido, había notado el aroma a quemado que su alma exudaba, este Natsu no quería que ella continuara siendo devorada por esas brasas que son todo él.

Pero ella solo sonrió, sonrió sin alegría pero con completa resignación.

-si ya sabes que me ocasionara ese fuego, entonces también debes de saber cual será mi respuesta- respondió Wendy con delicadeza -hasta las cenizas...

La mirada del Natsu de Edoras no permaneció por mucho iluminada por sorpresa, se opaco de nuevo con esa culpa casi palpable y Wendy ya no pudo seguir ahí, pues las llamas se habían tornado frías de lastima; esas no eran las llamas que quería que la consumieran.

Natsu, tanto en Edoras como en Magnolia, era fuego, un fuego lleno de vida, tierno calor y pasión calcinadora; era fuego y ella una simple brisa incapaz de mantenerlo vivo.

Natsu era fuego y no era suyo; era una llama libre quemando cuanto a su paso.

¿Qué era lo que ella tenía abrazando todo ese tiempo? Las llamas dejadas por sus sonrisas, por su actitud, por su calor, por su fuerza, por su pasión al pelear...

Lo único que Wendy tenía eran las llamas dejadas por él a su paso; seria lo único de él que sería suyo...

Por eso solo podría continuar abrazando a esas llamas llenas de vida que eran todo él sin importar que siguieran quemando su cuerpo hasta las cenizas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews.<strong>


End file.
